The present invention relates generally to cribs, and more particularly, is directed to a crib having a novel height adjustment mechanism.
Generally, the mattress support for an infant crib includes a rectangular metal frame and wire or rod supports held within the confines of the metal frame by springs. Hooks are pivotally connected to each corner of the metal frame. Each upright support post of the crib has a plurality of generally U- or L-shaped catches secured thereto in spaced, vertical intervals. To adjust the height of the metal frame, and thereby, of the mattress supported thereby, it is necessary to move all four hooks to different catches. This, however, becomes burdensome and time-consuming.
Further, there may be, for example, four or more catches on each upright support post. This adds to the complexity and cost of the crib.
More importantly, only two of the catches are generally necessary. In other words, when the infant is small and cannot stand up, the uppermost catches are engaged by the hooks, and when the infant is older and can stand up in the crib, the lowermost catches are engaged by the hooks. Therefore, the intermediate catches become unnecessary.